Niño, Raivis
by Akira.Lalaurie
Summary: Te encuentras solo en tu habitación, rodeado de recuerdos, sin nadie que te pueda escuchar. ¿Será eso verdad?


¡Holaaaaaa 8D!... Err, sí, pues, aquí una especie de reto que me planté a mi misma, el de hacer un songfic escrito en 2da persona adaptándola a la vida de un personaje, wtf, séh, está raro ejem(¿?)… Este fic va dedicado a Hikari-Loka, mujer, me debes ese SeaLat! Ò.ó… ejem, recuperando la cordura, la canción que usaré es "Niña" de La 5ta Estación, ni la letra, ni la melodía, ni la voz, ni nada relacionado con ella me pertenece, así que no me estoy robando nada ò.ó, solamente me inspiré de ella cuando la escuchaba en la radio.

Ahm dejo disclaimers.

**Disclaimers:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenece, sino al Gran y Todopoderoso Himaruya-sama, que Odín lo salve en su Gloria(¿?). "Niña" de La 5ta Estación, ni sus letras ni sus melodías ni sus composiciones, ni absolutamente nada me pertenece, es usada sólo para inspiración y para que intenten imaginarse la historia con la canción de fondo n.n, la autoría es totalmente de Natalia Jiménez, toda la genialidad de la canción pertenece a ella.

Cuya canción por cierto, sólo cambié el género, de "Niña" a "Niño" ya que Raivis es niño LOL.

Ahora sin más, les dejo el fic.

¡Disfruteeeeen! –huye-

* * *

Sí, ahora te encuentras en tu habitación, mirando esas tristes fotografías, en las cuales solamente tú apareces; mirándote una y otra vez, distorsionándote a ti mismo.

_Hay un niño, solo en su habitación  
jugando con el aire y con su imaginación._

Miras alrededor de la habitación, sólo encuentras tu cama, un pequeño mueble que contiene tu ropa, las paredes con el tapiz ya despegándose y con marcos vacíos colgados, a medio caer.

Eso es lo que yo veo.

En cambio tú, crees que tu habitación es como aquella, en Riga, donde vivías felizmente con tus padres, quienes cada día te traían un detallito el cual colocabas a gusto en tu habitación, haciéndolo parte de ella, y dejando ese lugar, tan personal y especial. Sí, un lugar donde olvidas todo, incluso del muchacho que llega a molestarte en el colegio, de los maltratos que vives con tus padres adoptivos, sí, porque tus padres murieron y tuviste que irte a vivir a Londres, porque ahí te mandaron los del orfanatorio, la verdad, ya nadie quería adoptar a un niño grande, tuviste suerte de que ellos te acogieran.

_No comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos  
su universo es grande, más que el mundo entero._

Detrás de toda esa vida vil que tienes, incluso aún guardas un cachito de eso que los humanos llamamos, ¿cómo se le dice?... sí, esperanza, optimismo, _felicidad_, todo materializado en una pequeña cajita de madera, adornada con una pequeña cinta de color rojo vino, tu favorito, porque te recuerda mucho a tu patria, tu patria querida Letonia, la cual inmortalizaste en fotografías, pinturas y diminutos cuadros que tienes guardados ahí. Tienes igual fotos de tus amigos, que igual eran tus vecinos, ahí en Riga, ¿cómo se llamaban? Ah sí, Eduard y Toris, un estonio y un lituano, vaya que _literal_ tenías vecinos, de tus vecinos. También atesoras esos recuerdos, más que tu propia vida, incluso recuerdas el día que se despidieron de ti, cuando dejaste Riga:

"No te olvidaremos jamás Rai, así que jamás nos olvides, así como sé que cuidarás esta cajita, cuidaremos estos bellos recuerdos que compartimos juntos".

Sí, ahora estás llorando, no es raro que hagas eso, después de todo si no te la pasas temblando, te la pasas llorando, ¿cómo quieres que nadie te fastidie con una actitud así? Sobre todo ese chico ruso, que incluso, te puede utilizar para _otros_ fines.

_Él ríe sin saber porqué, él habla sin saber porqué,  
él mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor._

Sin embargo, te pierdes de toda esa tristeza, creas los diálogos que te hubiera gustado compartir con tus amigos, de allá en Riga, ríes, conversas, con fotografías vacías, de las cuales tú crees que recibirás respuesta; sí, ahora te vuelves a reír, con esa risa infantil, jamás puedo comprender qué es lo que estás pensando, o creyendo que escuchas.

Pero a pesar de todas esas escapadas, aún te espera lo "mejor" de todo.

Ahora estás en un día normal de clase, odias ese lapso de cinco días, de lunes a viernes, odias tener que ir y toparte con ese riso, Iván Braginski, lo odias, más sin embargo, eso es algo que jamás puedes llegar a demostrar.

-Hola Rai, da – Dijo el ruso, temblabas a espaldas de él, incluso estabas consciente de que quedaste petrificado al oír tu voz, pero, con el paso del tiempo llegaste a hacerlo menos notorio ante la vista del chico ruso. Como no puedes evitar lo que vendrá después, volteas a verlo, mostrándole ahora sí, tu nerviosismo.

-¿Estás listo para lo de ahora, da? – Te pregunta el ruso con esa cínica sonrisa, típica de él, era lo que más odiabas, que te sonriera así, para que cualquiera se pierda en su mirada, claro, quien no conocía al chico, pero tú, ya lo conocías muy bien, a él y a sus "juegos".

Aún así, asientes, no tienes más remedio que ello, él es hijo de los dueños de la compañía que le da trabajo a tus padres adoptivos, que sin embargo aún no comprendes el porqué te sometes a ello, cuando igual tus padres son unos verdaderos monstruos.

Ahí es cuando comienza tu verdadera tortura, tristemente, ya estabas acostumbrado a ello, no había otra cosa en la que pudieras pensar todos los días, más que en esa extraña rutina a la que tenías que acostumbrarte, sí, nada más que dolor.

_Niño, ¿qué va a ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir, con tu vida no querrás seguir.  
Niño, ¿qué va a ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir, con tu vida no querrás seguir._

-I-Iván… n-no… - se te puede escuchar decir de entre jadeos, suspiros, saliendo de esa oscuridad a la cual parecías ya haberte acostumbrado.

-"No" ¿dices?... tú me dices algo, pero tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa… - decía el ruso sonriendo con malicia, sí, el ya te conocía bien, y te maldecías por eso, reprimías todo sentimiento que pudieras llegar a sentir, odiabas ser tan débil y dejarte enredar en la trampa que te plantaba el ruso, el cual te tocaba, probaba sus enfermizas fantasías en ti, ya que, eres el único en el colegio que cedió ante su intimidante persona. Siempre te habías quejado, sin embargo siempre cedías, te sentías tan estúpido, tan solo, ya no tenías a tus amigos, que quizás pudieran haberte defendido y protegido de tan grandísimo sujeto.

Ya habías perdido cualquier sensación de placer, que por más que te duela admitir, llegaste a sentir en algún momento, eres humano, no trates de esconderlo, porque al hacerlo te reprimes más y te degradas más, e incluso llegas a pensar que esta pesadilla terminaría en algún momento.

Tonterías. Sabes que jamás acabará, estás condenado de por vida, hasta que Iván muera…

O tú.

_Cien noches de lágrimas, y de fría oscuridad,  
el calor más cercano era el de la soledad._

Apaciguando esa angustia, de nuevo en tu solitaria habitación, lleno de recuerdos vacíos, a los cuales te has aferrado, intentas olvidar lo que ha ocurrido momentos atrás, que después te arrastraras a tu casa, encontrándote solo, tus padres no habían llegado, y no es que quieras que llegaran, ya te habías acostumbrado a esa soledad.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas viviendo así?... Ya ni el tiempo lo sabe, sólo sabe, que no tienes aliados, sólo observadores, tus lágrimas, y la oscuridad.

Huías de lo que enfrentas todos los días, regresando a tu acogedora habitación, tu espacio, con tu nombre en todo el lugar, te sentías en casa, olvidabas lo que acababa de pasar, te olvidas de Iván, del hecho de que estás solo y vuelves a la soledad, tu compañera.

Ya que estando con la gente, éstas te apuñalaban, y de frente, no por la espalda.

_Él ríe sin saber porqué, el habla sin saber porqué,  
él mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor. ¿Será?_

Más sin embargo, extrañamente un día, de aquellos que atesoras en tu corazón, algo cambió tu vida, algo simple y sencillo, pero, que tocó fuerte en lo más profundo de tu ser.

Un pequeño niño rubio, de cejas sobresalientes a la lejanía, jugaba en el parque con una pelota, aparentemente estaba solo, así que decidiste ir a sentarte ahí, un ratito nada más, no pasaría cosa alguna.

Sonreías al ver la felicidad del niño, jugando en completa libertad, sin preocupaciones, con una sonrisa sincera, inocente, propia de su edad, que le calculaste unos 12 años, no mucho menor que tú.

Entonces, significaba que eres un niño aún.

-¡Oh!... ¡Hola! – el chico notó que lo observabas, sí, lo observabas, aunque después escondieras tu cara por la vergüenza.

-Eh, yo… p-p-perdón, n-no fue mi inten – el niño puso su dedo índice en tus labios, silenciándote. Él te miraba con decisión, incluso pensaste que se veía más maduro que tú.

-En tu mirada puedo ver, que escondes frustración, tienes una mirada perdida, buscando su lugar… es peligroso, puedes acabar mal Raivis – Te sorprendiste por aquellas palabras que el chiquillo te acababa de decir, ¿cómo sabía tu nombre? Te preguntabas constantemente, sólo pudiste responderle con un gesto de asombro y humedeciste tus ojos, sí, aquí íbamos de nuevo.

-Esas lágrimas que estás a punto de soltar, son lágrimas que hace tiempo querían salir, querían mostrarse a alguien, no buscabas consuelo en nadie, dejaste de confiar en la gente, perdiste las ansias de vivir, lo puedo ver, en esas cicatrices que tienes en el cuello y muñecas. – El niño era más listo de lo que creíste, habías podido esconder esas heridas y decirte a ti mismo que eran causa de los maltratos de Iván, pero bien sabías que no era cierto.

Estabas cansado de vivir.

_Niño ¿qué va a ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir, con tu vida no querrás seguir.  
Niño, ¿qué va a ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir, con tu vida no querrás seguir._

_Quizás, eso cambiaría._

-No dejes de vivir, pronto saldrás de esto, si pones de tu parte, verás la luz del Sol con nuevos ojos. – Ya en esas palabras habías arrancado a llorar, ese niño tocó todos tus puntos sensibles, te sentiste más feliz, como si hubieras gritado todo lo que llevas dentro, sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Quién eres? –alcanzaste a sollozar, pensaste en muchas personas… ¿un conocido?, ¿un ser mágico? ¿Dios?, y nadie coherente.

El pequeño te sonrió, con esa tierna sonrisa infantil con la que lo recién conociste y divisaste.

-¡Un simple niño que jugaba en el parque! – No te dijo su nombre. Te sonrió con los dientes, tú, quebraste a llorar, te partiste en ese momento, frente a una persona que recién conocías, que era más pequeño que tú, que es más inocente que tú.

Pero que es, la persona que te ha dicho las palabras más hermosas que jamás se te hubieran podido ocurrir.

Nunca olvidarías ese nombre, Peter, esa sonrisa, no, jamás, sería incluso pecado, no podrías, hace unos momentos, habías vivido lo mejor que te hubiera podido pasar en muchísimo tiempo.

Decidiste que debías darte punto final.

Terminar con este sufrimiento, que después pudiste olvidar con el momento más lindo que pudiste haber vivido. Bien sabías que jamás volverías a ver a Toris y Eduard, tampoco a Peter, pero sí a Iván, querías irte, sabiendo que la felicidad que en este momento sentías se iría contigo.

Y así, decidiste dormirte, te acostaste en tu cama junto con tus recuerdos, te escapaste de los pleitos de tus padres adoptivos, y te escabulliste a tu lugar de sueños, cerraste los ojos y sonreíste, me atrevería a decir que incluso en esta transición estabas soñando, soñando la vida que siempre deseaste, mientras un mar rojo vino manchaba las mangas de tu camisa blanca, sí, no de carmesí ni de escarlata, sino un color vino, tu color favorito.

Antes de expirar, soltaste el nombre de Toris, Eduard y Peter, al menos para mí, sé que fuiste feliz al momento de irte.

O bueno, creo que al final, yo seguí siendo para ti "Un simple niño que jugaba en el parque".

_Niño, ¿qué va a ser de ti?  
Sin sueños que cumplir_

_Y con tu vida no quisiste seguir._

_

* * *

_

WAAAAAH, aquí está el fic, ejem, juré que jamás haría otro fic, pero pues, este lo hice por una amiga que quería que lo hiciera, esto va para tí Hika xD... ahm, pues, recibo tomatazos, platanazos, o algo suave que si me sigo dando en la cabeza quedaré más idiota de lo que ya estoy x'DDDDD...

Ahora sí, MUJER, me debes mi DinxNor ¬¬(?)

¿Dejan un review para que esta mujer ya deje de subir fics feos? :D

-huye-


End file.
